bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
As with practically anything, some questions come up over and over as more people discover the game. Game FAQs How do I get a Spirit Petal? For every 10 Spirit Bear quests, Spirit Bear will give you a Spirit Petal. There are 30 quests in all, meaning you can get 3 Spirit Petals. How do I get a Windy Bee? There are two ways. One way is to buy it from the Robux Shop for 800 Robux. The other way is to get a Spirit Petal from Spirit Bear's quests, donating it to the Wind Shrine, and then donating Cloud Vials to (hopefully) obtain a Windy Bee. (Note: Some items can increase the chance of you getting Windy Bee, and it will most likely take you a long time to get it.) How do I get a translator? Finish Science Bear's new quests. How do I start a Stick Bug challenge? First, get a translator, then go talk to the Stick Bug on top of the mushroom. (You'll need a parachute or glider, but if you don't have either of those, you're probably not at a high enough level to challenge Stick Bug.) Which event bee should I get first? The general consensus is to get Tabby Bee first, because the sooner you start collecting Tabby Love, the sooner your Tabby Bee will reach the maximum level. Photon Bee is usually agreed to be the next priority. After that, it becomes a matter of how many bees you have, what colors they are, and which quests are you on, so there is no one-size-fits-all guideline. Should I get the Scythe or the Bubble Wand? This is a matter of opinion. In terms of absolute numbers based on the pollen collector alone, the Bubble Wand has a slight edge; but that's not the whole story. The right answer for you will depend on multiple factors, such as: do you have more red bees or more blue bees? Do you prefer collecting pollen in a line or in a circle? Are you on a quest for a large quantity of red pollen? Some people get both tools, using one for red fields and the other for blue fields (and whichever one they happen to have equipped for white/neutral fields). Note that as you get more bees, your pollen collector starts making less and less difference, because you'll be getting most of your pollen from stacked bombs or critical hits. Special note about goo: most people find the Scythe works better for collecting goo, because the bubble wand's collecting circle is bigger than many goo puddles, so it misses most of the goo. How do I get that Royal Jelly/Ticket that's location here? Check out the pages on Royal Jelly and Tickets. What is today's code? There's no such thing as "today's code". Codes are issued when Onett deems fit, which is generally not a daily occurrence. ("Monthly" is closer to the truth.) OK, OK, but I heard that there's a new code. How do I find out what it is? Check the Codes page. If you're not a registered user, make sure to click both of the refresh links in the white box at the top of the page — otherwise, you'll get yesterday's page. Heck, even if you are a registered user, the refresh links can't hurt. I know a new code! How do I add it to the Codes page? First, make sure the code is not already listed. Use the refresh links at the top of the Codes page. Once you're absolutely positive that you're looking at the latest version of the Codes page, search the page (using your browser's Find function) for the code you want to add. Make sure your search is not case-sensitive. If (and only if) you've done both of those steps and did not find the code, post a comment at the bottom of the page listing the code, where you found it, and what rewards it gives. How long do I have until Photon/Cobalt/Crimson/etc. Bee disappears? There are currently no plans to remove any of the event bees. "Event Bee" does not mean "temporary"; it just means you can't get this bee through ordinary eggs or royal jellies. Should I buy the Parachute? What purpose does it serve? The Parachute is very useful for obtaining some of the Royal Jellies and Tickets hidden around the map. (In fact, the parachute is outright necessary for some of the locations.) I used a Royal Jelly on an Epic bee, and it turned into a Rare bee. Shouldn't it have turned into a Legendary bee? No: the probabilities for Royal Jelly don't depend at all on what bee you're applying it to. Even if you use Royal Jelly on an Event bee, it will more than likely turn into a Rare bee. If I use a Royal Jelly on a level 7 bee, will it reset to level 0? Royal Jelly only transforms the type of the bee, not its level, so the new bee will still be level 7. However, if you evict a bee, the level will reset. It's also very important to remember that Gifted status is part of the type, so it does reset if you use a Royal Jelly. If I use a Royal Jelly on Tabby Bee, will my Tabby Love stack reset? No, your Tabby Love will be saved, so it's safe to use Royal Jelly on Tabby Bee. (But see caveat about Gifted status above.) Whoops, I accidentally deleted my event bee. How do I undo it? Event Bees come with a special Royal Jelly that will turn any bee into the event bee in question. Note that you can only have one of each type of event bee in your swarm at the same time, so the only use for the special Royal Jelly is to recover from precisely this situation, i.e. getting your event bee back after evicting or converting it. Whoops, I accidentally deleted my gifted bee. Help? Sorry, there's no way to undo this. Why is there a "''1st" flag on my event bee?'' It means that your bee is a 1st edition. Bear Bees bought during the first month of the game's release, Gummy Bees obtained from Gummy Bear's quests, and Tabby Bees bought when she was first put on sale in the Ticket Tent are all first editions. Help, one of the bears looks... dead. Where do I report this? There's no need to report it, it's a well-known glitch. You should still be able to talk to the bear. There's a player stuck in my hive! He never moves, and I can't read his name. You're in hive #6, aren't you? That's the Onett statue from on top of the hives. (Onett is the game's creator.) Sometimes, he falls down and lands in odd places, like in the honeycomb of hive #6. You should be able to just play as if he weren't there - your bees will ignore him, and the hive will still be functional. Do the royal jellies or tickets hidden around the map ever respawn? Nope, sorry, they're a one-time-only thing. There's no way I'm finishing this Traveling Bear's quests before he leaves. Will I be able to get the quest rewards afterwards? Ah, yes, those last few quests can seem interminable; I feel your pain. Good news: you will be able to buy the quest rewards somewhere. (Bad news: it'll probably cost you.) For example, after Sun Bear left, the Belt Bag became available from the Pro Shop for 440,000 Honey, and the Mondo Belt Bag was put on sale in the Mountain Top Shop for 12 million Honey. Which field is best for farming Honey when I'm not on a quest? If you have access to the Mountain Top Field, use that, no question. Otherwise, keep in mind that blue bees collect 50% more pollen from blue flowers, and red bees collect 50% more pollen from red flowers. Similarly, the Bubble Wand works better on blue flowers, and the Scythe works better on red flowers. Thus, if you have lots of blue bees and/or have the Bubble Wand, try the Pine Tree Forest, whereas if your swarm skews red and/or you have the Scythe, go for the Rose Field. Other candidates, depending on your swarm and your pollen collector, are the Cactus Field and the Pumpkin Patch. Help, I'm missing a leg/arm/head! -or- Help, I turned into a strange half-human/half-bear monster! You died or reset while you were in Bear Morph mode, didn't you? It can also happen if you leave the game while in bear shape. The fix is to wait until you're not a bear anymore (or until you're only half bear), and then leave the game and come back. Where do I report bugs? First, check that your bug doesn't appear on this page or the Known Glitches page. Next, do the Roblox equivalent of turning it off and back on again: leave the game and come back. (Important: don't reset your character! Actually close the game window and then open the game again.) Is the bug still there? If it's a new bug which isn't fixed by leaving and coming back, but it's not preventing you from playing and doesn't involve actual money, then it's probably sufficient to report it on the BSS Discord server's Bug Report form. If the bug is preventing you from playing, and/or if you don't have Discord, send a message within Roblox to BeeSwarmBugReport. If the problem involves purchases/Robux, send a message within Roblox to BeeSwarmSupport. (If you're not sure, send messages to both accounts.) Depending on your Roblox privacy settings, you may have to follow the accounts before being able to send messages to them. Wiki FAQs What conventions should I follow when editing? See the Editing Guidelines page. I'm just getting started. What should I do? Wikia has already a complete and user-friendly answers for editors who are just started to join Wikia. Click to have a basic knowledge about Wikia. I know about the basics. But how to add some links and photos? If you already know about the basic knowledge of Wikia, this will help you about accessing Source Editor efficiently and adding media like photos and videos. The page is too long. Is there any faster way to do this? Yes, there is. In fact, our staff already had a page that compiles all the wiki coding in one page. It's called FAQ/Wiki Code. This page also has information about our templates. With this, you have the knowledge not only for basic wikitext formatting, but also the templates. I saw a vandal. What should I do? There are two ways to remove the vandal: manually remove the edit by yourself, or report to the staff. To remove an edit yourself, go to the history section of the page (add '?action=history'), then go to the previous edit, and undo the edit. To report it to the staff, post a message on the wall of any of the admins or moderators (see the list in the sidebar of the main page) with a link to the vandalized page and/or the profile page of the offending user. Category:Gameplay